


Soulmate

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Angel admits the truth to himself as to why he had to leave Buffy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

When I met Buffy a whole new world opened before me. She showed me what it was to have friends, to love and be loved. But she showed me the darker side too.

To be in love means to open yourself up to pain. You welcome the person into your life, trust them with your heart, and hope against hope that they don’t trample it to death.

Buffy made a home for herself in every cell of my being. It was as if I didn’t know where I ended and she began, and for a while that was enough. But then I started to wonder. Was it enough for me? Surely there was more to my existence than being known as the Slayer’s pet vampire?

I don’t regret one minute I spent with Buffy. I loved her with everything I had, and I know she loved me back with the same intensity. But in the end it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t stay the person…vampire she fell in love with. I needed more. I needed to grow.

There were others. When you are around as long as I have been you are bound to chalk up a few exes…Buffy said that once. And although I was loved them, none of them ever came close to what I had with her; but it was enough.

Loving someone means letting them go. You can’t wrap them up in a cocoon and protect them from the outside world. They need to stretch their wings and fly. Sometimes they find their way back to you, and sometimes they don’t, but you always carry the memories of them in your heart.

I never stopped loving her, I never will. But I have moved on and so has she. Like that corny song, if you can’t be with the one you love then love the one you’re with. 

I had to learn to fly.


End file.
